This grant proposal focuses on the macromolecular organization of "in situ" preparations of skeletal muscle membranes to understand the role that muscle cell surface abnormalities may play in the pathogenesis of cell dysfunction in human muscular dystrophies. For this purpose the techniques of conventional electron microscopy, freeze fracture and electron cytochemistry are utilized.